


Waking Up

by readinggirl1989



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoE Fix-It</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood does not belong to me, etc...

Waking Up

Jack could feel Ianto slipping away and he refused to let that happen, not again. So he inhaled and pushed the air (hope and wishes and life) into Ianto's mouth, again and again and again until his body gave in to the poison. Jack died, entangled with his Ianto.

* TW * J/I * TW * J/I * TW *

Jack died. Until he woke up.

He bolted upright with a great inhalation, sheet pooling in his lap. Looking around he could see the many dead, all laid out and covered by a single white sheet. Except for one, his sheet was larger than the others. But he didn't want to look down and see Ianto's body. He could feel the boy's hand in his, even in death he had refused to let go, but if he looked it would be fact. He didn't look. Jack laid back down and cuddled up as close as he could manage. He didn't know how long he laid there, remembering and planning.

There was a gasp and Ianto woke up.

The End.


End file.
